Love Conquers All
by SakuraChick
Summary: This story is about Sakura and her determination to take revenge on the man who made her beloved Sasuke-kun leave, UCHIHA ITACHI! But things happen and feelings change, utlimately in the end LOVE CONQUER ALL... 1st Story PLZ RnR! paring: SakuXIta
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow's a new day

**Disclaimer:** The fantastic manga "Naruto" is soley the creation of KISHIMOTO Masashi. I do not own "Naruto" but I'm a hardcore fan :D

**Author Note: **Hi there, this is my first fan fiction and I would absolutely appreciate it if you would read n review this story, so I can improve on it and grow stronger  also im on a look out for a beta-reader, if your interested send me a message… ok now lets's begin!! :D

**Love Conquers All**

Chapter 1: Tomorrow's a new day

The moon was full and the bright light illuminated the sleeping Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. The autumn wind blew the leaves from the surrounding trees and newly blossomed Sakura petals littered the pathway out of Konoha. There on a cement bench, Naruto found the young lady he was looking for. His eyes fell on her rosy pink hair that shimmered in the moonlight, as his azure eyes wandered down her pale colored face. He saw small beads of tears roll down her cheeks. Naruto knew he shouldn't be there right now and since he was satisfied knowing that Sakura was safe and sound, he wandered back to his group of friends at the party.

_I love you more than anything! If you are by my side I will make sure that you will not forget it. I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why I beg you! Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… please, stay here with me. If that's not possible... then please take me with you..._

_"After__ all__ this__, __you're still__ annoying__..." __smirked__ Sasuke as __he turns around__ and __leaves__._

_"Don't go!" screams Sakura running after__ Sasuke." if__ you go, I'll scream out loud and..."_

_At a rapid speed __Sasuke__ gets behind Sakura." Sakura.... thank you." and he knocks her out, her last words being, __"Sasuke__-kun" (1)_

Whenever there is a full moon, Sakura comes out to the spot where she last saw her love Sasuke. Her plea and confession to him replays over and over again in her head. It has been six months since then and yet she still keeps on thinking about what she should have done to stop him from going, from leaving her and his home.

As Sakura reached out for her pink handkerchief, it began to rain lightly. She had always loved the rain, but ever since that day, whenever it rained she felt as if the earth was takng pity on her. Sakura started to walk, looking back one last time at the pale moon and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

When Sakura reached her bedroom, she stared out of her window and kept on looking at the moon while the tears ran down her cheeks, "What can I do to help him?" she thought out loud.

Inner Sakura screamed within, **"Stop feeling sorry for yourself already! ****Sitting and crying here all the time isn't going to help you very much or Sasuke." **

The memory of herself trying to convince Sasuke to stay replayed again in her mind, but this time she found the answer she was looking for.

_Please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! (1)_

"**That's it! You can still help him with his revenge, even though you'll still be apart, you can still grow stronger just like him. Then maybe one day, you could even surpass Itachi and kill him or take him prisoner and wait for Sasuke to come and torture him… hahaha… hell yeah hell yeah!"** inner Sakura cackled evilly.

"That's it!" the astonished Sakura exclaimed.

That was the first time Sakura ever smiled genuinely since Sasuke left Konoha and with the thought of being able to help Sasuke in her head, Sakura was able to have a good night's rest. Before she fell to sleep she replied tiredly, "Tomorrow's a new day."

_**Note:**_

The ones in italics are direct quotes from the Naruto series.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer:** The fantastic manga "Naruto" is soley the creation of KISHIMOTO Masashi. I do not own "Naruto" but I'm a hardcore fan :D

**Author Note: ****please read n review :D onegai!!!**

**Love Conquers All**

Chapter 2: The New Cherry Blossom

_Three years later_

The pub's door opens, Ayumi Hamasaki music is blasting and every ones eyes fall on the lady who just walked in. Kakashi's eyes searched the girl's body eagerly, all her womanly curves were well displayed in her baby pink dress, she wore pencil heeled scandals and her unique pink hair was in a Japanese style bun. He smiled to himself thinking he would be in real trouble having thoughts about one of his ex-students.

When he looked around the bar, he was relieved to find that he wasn't the only one who found Sakura intriguing. Everyone's eyes followed her every moment, from letting her hair down and flinging the stick straight into the dart board hitting the bull's eye, to the every movement of her body as she danced her famous Sakura dance that entranced all who looked.

Yes, the shy, dependent Sakura we all knew had changed her life from that one moment in her bedroom. She became the new Sakura, the hot babe everyone wanted to date, but knew that it would never happen. Even though Sakura came out of her shell, she still had only one man in her heart, and that man was Uchiha Sasuke.

Due to her revelation that one moonlit night, Sakura immediately begged Tsunade to take her under her wing. Since then, Sakura studied and studied hard to be as strong as Sasuke and now through all her hard work and dedication, Sakura finally surpassed her sensei at the young age of 17. Sakura is now the number one female ninja in Konoha, all her aspiration in climbing the career ladder was a success.

Today Sakura had finally passed her Anbu exam and now everyone was gathering in the local pub to celebrate her success.

"Sakura! Over here!" Naruto cried, catching the pink haired girl's attention. He gestured to an empty spot next to him. Sakura slowly snapped out her trance and beamed at the orange shinobi before making her way over there. She strode over to him and he enveloped her into a hug.

"I heard the good news, Sakura! Wow I can't believe that you actually did it!! Getting into Anbu and also becoming a great Medical Ninja. Congrats!" Naruto smirked happily.

"Thanks Naruto for putting this party together for me, everyone I know and care for is here", Sakura replied gratefully as her eyes fell on the most beautiful pink colored cake. It was shaped into a cherry blossom and on it wrote, 'Congrats Sakura, our #1 Cherry Blossom!'

Tears of joy, relief and anticipation fell from Sakura's eyes. She could finally continue with her mission in helping Sasuke with his revenge. The past three years were tough for her and to help move her along, she began to live her life one day at a was grateful to have friends like Naruto and Inu who supported her all the way. They made her life a little brighter.

"NARUTO!! I leave you for a few minutes to go look for Sakura and here you are making her cry!" Inu furiously lashed out while still holding on to her boyfriend of two years, Shikamaru.

"No no no! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything... promise!" Naruto replied defensively and turned to look at the pink haired kunoichi next to him and wondered, "Err Sakura-Chan, why are you crying?" He was confused; he thought she would be happy, not sad.

Sakura reassured her friends while wiping her tears away," No it's just that. It's just I'm so happy, and grateful to have friends like you two. Thanks guys."

"Hey hey... that's what friends are for, now let's cut the cake before Naruto starts crying and we have to give him his dummy," Inu chuckled, wiping away the tears that had collected itself in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, hurt by Inu's comment but brushed it off when he turned to Sakura, "Come Sakura,let's cut your cake now," Naruto bowed slightly leading the way to the cake.

"Minna!" Naruto cried loudly as his lungs would take and the music stopped abruptly, "we all know that Sakura-Chan is everyone's favorite doctor in Konoha and that we all love her and want to wish her great success in everything she are all gathered here today to celebrate her in entering the Anbu ranks! Everyone give her a round of applause!" Naruto announced, standing on a table and overlooking the whole room.

"YAY! CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"the whole bar cried, clapping their hands and whistling like maniacs.

The rest of the party went okay; everyone came up to Sakura one by one and congratulated her about getting into Anbu. They also gave her presents. Most of the gifts she had noticed were clothing. Naruto presented her with his favorite teddy to keep in hopes of her remembering him; Inu gave Sakura the most beautiful crystal pink hair pin she had ever seen, while Kakashi gave her a very rare edition of his favorite book series Icha Icha Paradise, the best of the best edition.

You should have seen his face as he let go of it. It was priceless. Throughout the party, Sakura enjoyed herself with dancing, laughing and talking to everyone; it was a great way of seeing everyone all at once. She hated saying goodbye, it always left her heart aching. But having fun with each one of them, she was sure this wouldn't be a teary goodbye.

That night at one in the morning, Naruto walked Sakura to her apartment door. She turned around to look at the orange shinobi.

"Naruto-kun you didn't need to drop me off, you know I can look after myself. I'm a tough chick," smiled Sakura as she turned to face him.

"Ya I know that you're very independent and if anyone messes with you you'll just punch him so hard his teeth will fall off... lol I think everyone uses Jiraya sama as an example, poor sensei he has to wear drenches now... hahaha.." smirked Naruto.

"Now he deserved that, sneaking up on me while I was showering was totally beyond the line...lol" laughed Sakura.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand that was covering her laugh, his face changed; it looked too serious for a guy like him.

"Now all the studying is done, why don't you go out with me? Ne,Sakura-Chan?" Naruto replied suddenly. Sakura just laughed it off.

"Naruto, stop joking. You know that you're my best friend, and on top of that you and Hinata-kun you love each so much that anyone would be jealous to have a love like yours. Just think about it, I know you'll make a good couple together. Just confess to her already," Sakura jested.

"You caught me, Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied nervously a hand behind his head, " I knew that if I looked serious, you would see right through me... Yes, I was thinking about Hinata, she's out on a mission right now, but when she's back I'll try somehow to show her my true feelings!" Naruto grinned.

"Anyways I should go sleep tomorrow Tsunade Sama wants me in her office first thing in the morning. Bye Naruto, take care and don't ever change your awesome attitude on life!" Sakura smiled sadly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Sakura, don't say that. It sounds like we're never gonna see each other for a long time," Naruto pouted, " Just know that I'll always come running if you'll ever need help, all right? Well, see you soon Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved as he started down the road and away from sight.

Sakura stared at his orange back until the darkness engulfed his image. Sadness over came her. _Yes Naruto its goodbye for now... Sayonara. Tomorrow is a start of a new chapter in my life..._

**Author Note: ** if you have any input you'd like to say about the story feel free to criticize  good criticism helps one to grow better. And if you have any nice idea you'd like to put in the story line feel free to express it :D hope the story is coming along alright…


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Disclaimer:** The fantastic manga "Naruto" is soley the creation of KISHIMOTO Masashi. I do not own "Naruto" but I'm a hardcore fan :D

**Author Note: **please read n review :D onegai!!!

**Love Conquers All**

Chapter 3: The Mission

_Somewhere near the Fire Country...._

"Sakura-Neechan, it's my turn now...it'sso unfair how Ayumi always gets to go first," squealed a little girl.

"I'm sorry, Kare. I told you that my favorite singer's name is Ayumi, that's why I fell for Ayumi, since she has the same name as my favorite singer," Sakura apologized calmly.

"Okay, it's your turn now, Kare," Sakura replied as she spun the little laughing Kara around and around.

"I feel dizzy now, onii-chan. Neh, can we all go buy ice cream from Mr. Toshi's shop? Please? Please?" Kara pleaded with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok, since I'm still on break lets all go there ok children, but on one condition, I'm gonna be the leader." said Sakura.

All the children looked up to Sakura with admiration in their eyes and replied simultaneously, "YAY! Onii-chan leads the way. Onwards!!"

Sakura led the children all the way to the shop; she did silly hand movements and funny faces along the way which the children tried to copy. While accompanying the children Sakura mind wandered as she looked at the small village she now has lived in for 3 months, she could still remember that morning in Tsunade Sama office.

_**Flashback**_

_Three months ago in the Hokage Office, Konoha_

"Sakura this is a very dangerous mission you're taking. Are you sure about it?" Tsunade replied calmly as she sat in her chair looking at her student. She herself couldn't believe that her student, who was once so dispirited and miserable, has come so far and changed for the better these past three years.

"You do remember the first thing I had told you, that I wasn'tgoing to train you to be a medic so that you could help Sasuke with his revenge, ' Tsunade said as Sakura continued to listen intently to her sensei.

"I took you in because I know that you're talented and that there's a high need for medical ninjas out there. I believe that you are the best of the best. I'm very proud of you, Sakura but to take such a mission just when you got into ANBU is ridiculous. It's suicidal. I still can't accept this, but from all your determination I have come to realized that you're gonna do this with or without my blessing and I'd rather you do it with my blessing," the Hokage argued.

Sakura's face changed from one of despair to that of overcome joy.

"Hokage-sama! A-Arigato, this is my life's mission. You know that we haven't heard anything about the Akatsuki's these past three years. They were on the down low until we found a bit of info saying that someone saw the Akatsuki's near the country of fire and I didn't want to miss my chance in taking them down while they're there."Sakura replied. Tsunade nodded agreeing.

"Yes, I see what you mean and this has definitely played out in your favor hasn't it? Since there's a village near the country of fire called Sharief, that's in need of a medical clinic. So I decided to open one. Your mission is to go undercover as a commoner without any ninjutsu or genjutsu and help those in need of medical attention. You'll set up a clinic there in that village and search for any clues that happen to come your way. Send your findings back to us and make it so that it's untraceable to anyone who happens to try and intercept it," explained Tsunade. Sakura nodded.

"Remember you're only an observer, so don't act drastically. If by any chance you can't find any info within one and half years, you must return to Konoha. Understood?" Tsunade warned her student.

"Yep, I understand sensei. I'll try my best in getting the info you need. Well I should be off now, take care Hokage-sama and don't gamble away too much and drink sake moderately. It kills," Sakura smirked at her last note and bowed respectfully.

"Wait, Sakura. I didn't get a chance to officially congratulate you. So congrats on becoming Anbu and I got a present for you also. I hope you like it. I thought of you when I saw it, go on. Open it, Sakura," Tsunade ushered the pink haired kunoichi to open the box. Sakura did so and she was stunned to find a soft, beautiful emerald green ball gown with an elegant bow at the back.

"Tsunade-sama!! Arigato gozaimas!!! It's gorgeous, I absolutely love it," Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Onii-chan!!! We're at the shop already. Come on, your break is nearly up. Haiyaku!" Ayumi groaned.

Sakura snapped out of her revere, it has been 3 months since the start of her mission and still she didn't find a shred of evidence that led her to the Akatsuki's. None of the villagers knew anything about them and there had been no sightings since she had arrived in the area. The children of the village had readily welcomed her when she arrived in the village and now Sakura was an asset to the village people. Life was so much easier now that she was here to help.

"Okay, okay, I'm going..." Sakura chuckled, "Sometimes I think you'll only like me for my money," Sakura joked, "Just wait over there by that tree near the bridge and I'll come by later, okay?

"Okay onii-chan and we love you!!! Lets go!" the children's cried as they skipped on over to the tree by the bridge.

After a while, Sakura finally purchased some chocolate ice cream and some extras for later. She paid for them and walked out of the shop towards the children. Seeing as Sakura was having a hard time carrying all the ice creams to them, Kare decided to help her.

Running across the street to help, Kare didn't notice an out-of-control wagon was headed her way. Sakura's ninja senses kicked in, but before she could do anything, from out of nowhere a man intervened and pushes Kare out of harms way. Sakura quickly ran across the street towards the child.

"Kare! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Sakura cried, lifting the child out of the stranger's arms and cradling her against her chest.

"I'm ok Sakura-neechan; you don't have to worry anymore. So please don't cry," Kare replied as she wiped the tears from Sakura's cheeks.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get to you on time. Y-you just mean the world to me and I thought I'd lost you," Sakura replied happily. She stood up and faced the stranger, " Thank you… " Sakura replied, stopping in mid-sentence, staring at him in a total daze.

**Author Note: **please read n review :D onegai!!! Hmmm… guess whose coming up in the next chapter ;) hehe well if you have a good description of Itachi sama then please send it to me… and I still need a beta, so if u interested then message me :D peace out!


End file.
